Cardston Alberta Temple
The Cardston Alberta Temple (formerly the Alberta Temple) is the eighth constructed and sixth of the still-operating temples of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in Cardston, Alberta, it is the oldest LDS temple outside the United States. It is one of eight temples that do not have an angel Moroni statue, and one of three without spires, similar to Solomon's Temple. The other two are the Laie Hawaii and Mesa Arizona temples. It is also one of only two LDS temples built in the shape of a cross, the other being the Laie temple. The temple was announced on June 27, 1913, and was built on Temple Hill, an eight-acre plot given to the church by Charles Ora Card. The site expanded to more than in the mid-1950s. The granite used in building the temple was hand-hewn from quarries in Nelson, British Columbia. Originally dedicated on August 26, 1923, by LDS Church president Heber J. Grant, an addition was rededicated on July 2, 1962 by Hugh B. Brown. The first temple president was Edward J. Wood, who served from 1923 to 1948. The temple was renovated in the 1990s, and Gordon B. Hinckley rededicated it on June 22, 1991. The temple has four ordinance rooms, five sealing rooms, and a floor area of . In 1992, the temple was declared a National Historic Site, and a plaque was dedicated in 1995. Temple District The Cardston Alberta Temple serves members from 14 stakes headquartered in Southern Alberta, Northern Montana, and B.C. Rockies: Southern Alberta # Cardston Alberta Stake # Cardston Alberta West Stake # Fort Macleod Alberta Stake # Lethbridge Alberta East Stake # Lethbridge Alberta North Stake # Lethbridge Alberta Stake # Lethbridge Alberta YSA Stake # Magrath Alberta Stake # Medicine Hat Alberta Stake # Raymond Alberta Stake # Taber Alberta Stake Northern Montana # Great Falls Montana Stake # Kalispell Montana Stake B.C. Rockies # Cranbrook British Columbia Stake Presidents # D. Wesley Balderson 2018– # Clark L. Hardy 2015–2018 # L. Mark Evans 2012–2015 # Brent L. Nielson 2009–2012 # Donald S. Hansen 2006–2009 # Lynn A. Rosenvall 2003–2006 # Heber B. Kapp 2000–2003 # Joseph E. Jack 1997–2000 # Merlin R. Lybbert 1994–1997 # H. Lamont Matkin 1991–1994 # Roy R. Spackman 1986–1991 # Harold E. Bennett 1982–1986 # Vi A. Wood 1977–1982 # Elmo E. Fletcher 1972–1977 # Heber G. Jensen 1968–1972 # Octave W. Ursenbach 1956–1968 # Willard L. Smith 1948–1955 # Edward J. Wood 1923–1948 See Also * LDS Church in Alberta * Alberta List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Cardston Alberta Temple The Cardston Alberta Temple is the sixth oldest temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Located in Cardston, Alberta, it is the oldest LDS temple outside the United States. It is one of eight temples that does not have an angel Moroni statue, and one of three without spires, similar to Solomon's Temple. Category:Canada Category:Cardston Category:Alberta Category:Temples of the Church Category:1913 Category:1923 Category:Heber J Grant